Modül:Dolaşım
-- This module implements -- local p = {} local navbar = require('Modül:Navbar')._navbar local getArgs -- lazily initialized local args local border local listnums local ODD_EVEN_MARKER = '\127_ODDEVEN_\127' local RESTART_MARKER = '\127_ODDEVEN0_\127' local REGEX_MARKER = '\127_ODDEVEN(%d?)_\127' local function striped(wikitext) -- Return wikitext with markers replaced for odd/even striping. -- Child (subgroup) navboxes are flagged with a category that is removed -- by parent navboxes. The result is that the category shows all pages -- where a child navbox is not contained in a parent navbox. local orphanCat = 'Category:Navbox orphans' if border 'subgroup' and args.sahipsiz ~= 'yes' then -- No change; striping occurs in outermost navbox. return wikitext .. orphanCat end local first, second = 'odd', 'even' if args'çifttek' then if args'çifttek' 'swap' then first, second = second, first else first = args'çifttek' second = first end end local changer if first second then changer = first else local index = 0 changer = function (code) if code '0' then -- Current occurrence is for a group before a nested table. -- Set it to first as a valid although pointless class. -- The next occurrence will be the first row after a title -- in a subgroup and will also be first. index = 0 return first end index = index + 1 return index % 2 1 and first or second end end local regex = orphanCat:gsub('([%%])', '%%%1') return (wikitext:gsub(regex, ):gsub(REGEX_MARKER, changer)) -- () omits gsub count end local function processItem(item, nowrapitems) if item:sub(1, 2) '{|' then -- Applying nowrap to lines in a table does not make sense. -- Add newlines to compensate for trim of x in |parm=x in a template. return '\n' .. item ..'\n' end if nowrapitems 'yes' then local lines = {} for line in (item .. '\n'):gmatch('(^\n*)\n') do local prefix, content = line:match('^(*:;#+)%s*(.*)') if prefix and not content:match('^') then line = prefix .. '' .. content .. '' end table.insert(lines, line) end item = table.concat(lines, '\n') end if item:match('^*:;#') then return '\n' .. item ..'\n' end return item end local function renderNavBar(titleCell) if args'dolçub' ~= 'off' and args'dolçub' ~= 'plain' and not (not args.ad and mw.getCurrentFrame():getParent():getTitle():gsub('/sandbox$', '') 'Template:Navbox') then titleCell:wikitext(navbar{ args.ad, mini = 1, fontstyle = (args'temelbiçim' or '') .. ';' .. (args'başlıkbiçimi' or '') .. ';background:none transparent;border:none;-moz-box-shadow:none;-webkit-box-shadow:none;box-shadow:none; padding:0;' }) end end -- -- Title row -- local function renderTitleRow(tbl) if not args'başlık' then return end local titleRow = tbl:tag('tr') if args'başlıkgrubu' then titleRow :tag('th') :attr('scope', 'row') :addClass('navbox-group') :addClass(args'başlıkgrubusınıfı') :cssText(args'temelbiçim') :cssText(args'grupbiçimi') :cssText(args'başlıkgrububiçimi') :wikitext(args'başlıkgrubu') end local titleCell = titleRow:tag('th'):attr('scope', 'col') if args'başlıkgrubu' then titleCell :css('border-left', '2px solid #fdfdfd') :css('width', '100%') end local titleColspan = 2 if args.resimsol then titleColspan = titleColspan + 1 end if args.resim then titleColspan = titleColspan + 1 end if args'başlıkgrubu' then titleColspan = titleColspan - 1 end titleCell :cssText(args'temelbiçim') :cssText(args'başlıkbiçimi') :addClass('navbox-title') :attr('colspan', titleColspan) renderNavBar(titleCell) titleCell :tag('div') -- id for aria-labelledby attribute :attr('id', mw.uri.anchorEncode(args'başlık')) :addClass(args'başlıksınıfı') :css('font-size', '114%') :css('margin', '0 4em') :wikitext(processItem(args'başlık')) end -- -- Above/Below rows -- local function getAboveBelowColspan() local ret = 2 if args.resimsol then ret = ret + 1 end if args.resim then ret = ret + 1 end return ret end local function renderAboveRow(tbl) if not args'üst' then return end tbl:tag('tr') :tag('td') :addClass('navbox-abovebelow') :addClass(args'üstsınıf') :cssText(args'temelbiçim') :cssText(args'üstbiçim') :attr('colspan', getAboveBelowColspan()) :tag('div') -- id for aria-labelledby attribute, if no title :attr('id', args'başlık' and nil or mw.uri.anchorEncode(args'üst')) :wikitext(processItem(args'üst', args.nesnelerikesme)) end local function renderBelowRow(tbl) if not args.alt then return end tbl:tag('tr') :tag('td') :addClass('navbox-abovebelow') :addClass(args'altsınıf') :cssText(args'temelbiçim') :cssText(args'altbiçim') :attr('colspan', getAboveBelowColspan()) :tag('div') :wikitext(processItem(args'alt', args.nesnelerikesme)) end -- -- List rows -- local function renderListRow(tbl, index, listnum) local row = tbl:tag('tr') if index 1 and args.resimsol then row :tag('td') :addClass('navbox-image') :addClass(args'resimsınıfı') :css('width', '1px') -- Minimize width :css('padding', '0px 2px 0px 0px') :cssText(args'resimsolbiçimi') :attr('rowspan', #listnums) :tag('div') :wikitext(processItem(args.resimsol)) end if args.. listnum then local groupCell = row:tag('th') -- id for aria-labelledby attribute, if lone group with no title or above if listnum 1 and not (args'başlık' or args'üst' or args.grup2) then groupCell :attr('id', mw.uri.anchorEncode(args.grup1)) end groupCell :attr('scope', 'row') :addClass('navbox-group') :addClass(args'grupsınıfı') :cssText(args'temelbiçim') :css('width', args'grupgenişliği' or '1%') -- If groupwidth not specified, minimize width groupCell :cssText(args'grupbiçimi') :cssText(args.. listnum .. 'biçimi') :wikitext(args.. listnum) end local listCell = row:tag('td') if args.. listnum then listCell :css('text-align', 'left') :css('border-left-width', '2px') :css('border-left-style', 'solid') else listCell:attr('colspan', 2) end if not args'grupgenişliği' then listCell:css('width', '100%') end local rowstyle -- usually nil so cssText(rowstyle) usually adds nothing if index % 2 1 then rowstyle = args'tekbiçim' else rowstyle = args'çiftbiçim' end local listText = args.. listnum local oddEven = ODD_EVEN_MARKER if listText:sub(1, 12) ']*"navbox%-title"') and RESTART_MARKER or 'odd' end listCell :css('padding', '0px') :cssText(args'listebiçimi') :cssText(rowstyle) :cssText(args.. listnum .. 'biçimi') :addClass('navbox-list') :addClass('navbox-' .. oddEven) :addClass(args'listesınıfı') :addClass(args.. listnum .. 'sınıfı') :tag('div') :css('padding', (index 1 and args.liste1dolgusu) or args.listedolgusu or '0em 0.25em') :wikitext(processItem(listText, args.nesnelerikesme)) if index 1 and args.resim then row :tag('td') :addClass('navbox-image') :addClass(args'resimsınıfı') :css('width', '1px') -- Minimize width :css('padding', '0px 0px 0px 2px') :cssText(args'resimbiçimi') :attr('rowspan', #listnums) :tag('div') :wikitext(processItem(args.resim)) end end -- -- Tracking categories -- local function needsHorizontalLists() if border 'subgroup' or args.izleme 'no' then return false end local listClasses = { 'plainlist' = true, 'hlist' = true, hnum' = true, hwrap' = true, vcard' = true, hlist' = true, vevent' = true, } return not (listClasses[args'listesınıfı'] or listClasses[args'gövdesınıfı']) end local function hasBackgroundColors() for _, key in ipairs({'başlıkbiçimi', 'grupbiçimi', 'temelbiçim', 'üstbiçim', 'altbiçim'}) do if tostring(argskey):find('background', 1, true) then return true end end end local function hasBorders() for _, key in ipairs({'grupbiçimi', 'temelbiçim', 'üstbiçim', 'altbiçim'}) do if tostring(argskey):find('border', 1, true) then return true end end end local function isIllegible() local styleratio = require('Modül:Color contrast')._styleratio for key, style in pairs(args) do if tostring(key):match("biçim$") or tostring(key):match("biçimi$") then if styleratio{mw.text.unstripNoWiki(style)} < 4.5 then return true end end end return false end local function getTrackingCategories() local cats = {} if needsHorizontalLists() then table.insert(cats, 'Yatay listesi olmayan dolaşım şablonları') end if hasBackgroundColors() then table.insert(cats, 'Arkaplan rengi kullanan dolaşım şablonları') end if isIllegible() then table.insert(cats, 'Muhtemel okunaksız dolaşım şablonları') end if hasBorders() then table.insert(cats, 'Kenar kalınlığı kullanan dolaşım şablonları') end return cats end local function renderTrackingCategories(builder) local title = mw.title.getCurrentTitle() if title.namespace ~= 10 then return end -- not in template space local subpage = title.subpageText if subpage 'doc' or subpage 'sandbox' or subpage 'testcases' then return end for _, cat in ipairs(getTrackingCategories()) do builder:wikitext('Category:' .. cat .. '') end end -- -- Main navbox tables -- local function renderMainTable() local tbl = mw.html.create('table') :addClass('nowraplinks') :addClass(args'gövdesınıfı') if args'başlık' and (args.durum ~= 'plain' and args.durum ~= 'off') then tbl :addClass('collapsible') :addClass(args.durum or 'autocollapse') end tbl:css('border-spacing', 0) if border 'subgroup' or border 'none' then tbl :addClass('navbox-subgroup') :cssText(args'gövdebiçimi') :cssText(args'biçim') else -- regular navbox - bodystyle and style will be applied to the wrapper table tbl :addClass('navbox-inner') :css('background', 'transparent') :css('color', 'inherit') end tbl:cssText(args'içbiçim') renderTitleRow(tbl) renderAboveRow(tbl) for i, listnum in ipairs(listnums) do renderListRow(tbl, i, listnum) end renderBelowRow(tbl) return tbl end function p._navbox(navboxArgs) args = navboxArgs listnums = {} for k, _ in pairs(args) do if type(k) 'string' then local listnum = k:match('^liste(%d+)$') if listnum then table.insert(listnums, tonumber(listnum)) end end end table.sort(listnums) border = mw.text.trim(args.kenar or args1 or '') if border 'child' then border = 'subgroup' end -- render the main body of the navbox local tbl = renderMainTable() -- render the appropriate wrapper around the navbox, depending on the border param local res = mw.html.create() if border 'none' then local nav = res:tag('div') :attr('role', 'navigation') :node(tbl) -- aria-labelledby title, otherwise above, otherwise lone group if args'başlık' or args'üst' or (args.grup1 and not args.grup2) then nav:attr('aria-labelledby', mw.uri.anchorEncode(args'başlık' or args'üst' or args.grup1)) else nav:attr('aria-label', 'Navbox') end elseif border 'subgroup' then -- We assume that this navbox is being rendered in a list cell of a parent navbox, and is -- therefore inside a div with padding:0em 0.25em. We start with a to avoid the -- padding being applied, and at the end add a to balance out the parent's res :wikitext() :node(tbl) :wikitext(' ') else local nav = res:tag('div') :attr('role', 'navigation') :addClass('navbox') :cssText(args'gövdebiçimi') :cssText(args'biçim') :css('padding', '3px') :node(tbl) -- aria-labelledby title, otherwise above, otherwise lone group if args'başlık' or args'üst' or (args.grup1 and not args.grup2) then nav:attr('aria-labelledby', mw.uri.anchorEncode(args'başlık' or args'üst' or args.grup1)) else nav:attr('aria-label', 'Navbox') end end if (args.katyok or 'false'):lower() 'false' then renderTrackingCategories(res) end return striped(tostring(res)) end function p.navbox(frame) if not getArgs then getArgs = require('Modül:Arguments').getArgs end args = getArgs(frame, {wrappers = {'Şablon:Dolaşım', 'Şablon:Dolaşım iç'}}) if frame.args.kenar then -- This allows Template:Navbox_subgroup to use . args.kenar = frame.args.kenar end -- Read the arguments in the order they'll be output in, to make references number in the right order. local _ _ = args'başlık' _ = args'üst' for i = 1, 20 do _ = args.. tostring(i) _ = args.. tostring(i) end _ = args.alt return p._navbox(args) end return p